The untold story of Filch and Mrs Norris
by JailyForever
Summary: Why do Argus Filch and Mrs Norris have such an unnatural connection? Find out just what happened in this short one shot about an 11 year old Filch


**A/N:-**

 **So this was originally a head canon I wrote a few years ago, that I have expanded into a one shot.**

 **Please forgive any spelling or grammar issues, as I have just this second finished it, and couldn't wait to post it.**

 **xoxo**

The untold story of Filch and Mrs Norris.

Argus Filch was everything a normal 10 year old boy wasn't. Whilst he attended school every day in the muggle world he resented every minute of it. He had no friends to speak of, not that he wanted to associate with filthy muggles and do their stupid muggle maths. When in his life would he need to know how to add things up? Or cook? And why did he need to know about muggle history? Who cares about some long dead Kings and Queens who had an Armada? The answer to this question was not Argus.

His parents, however, said that he needed to develop a thicker skin if he was to survive as a squib. His father in particular never let him forget that since the day he was born he had not shown any indication of being magical like everyone else in his family for generations, and that he was a huge disappointment.

Every time his father made scathing comments about his lack of magical powers, he wished and wished and wished that he could prove that he wasn't a squib. All he wanted was to accidently make something levitate or explode – that wasn't too much to ask. He was so desperate that one time he had even tried to wish upon a star. The moment he did it all he could think was _What a stupid muggle thing to do Argus._

In truth, he was also fearful that his father would make good on his promises to leave him to make it on his own if he didn't receive his Hogwarts letter by the end of July.

He poured out his heart and soul every night to the stray cat that hovered constantly outside his room every night. Argus had taken to calling her Mrs Norris, and frequently sneaked scraps from the kitchen table up to his room to feed her.

July 31st came and Argus was bouncing up and down in vain hope that his Hogwarts letter would turn up, it would be the best birthday present he could ever ask for, but by night fall no owl had come and he was forced to accept that he was a squib. Oh the shame!

THUD! THUD! THUD!

Argus' father appeared at the living room door, with a trunk next to him. His wife stood next to him and his elder brothers and sisters surrounded them. All but his mother had a look in their eyes that spoke volumes. It said _you're nothing more than a dirty squib._

"Mother, father," Argus beseeched, "Please don't make me leave?" His light grey eyes filled with tears.

Argus didn't want to leave the place that he had called his home for the last 11 years of his life.

"You – are – no – son – of - mine," Argus' father said, annunciating every word clearly to make sure that the squib got the message, moving closer and closer to the boy he used to call his son. "Now get out of my house!" His other children scurried away from the door, to their father's side, nodding their head in agreement. None of them would be sad to see the back of whiney Argus, who their mother for some reason doted on.

Argus' mother had tears in her eyes like Argus did as she approached her youngest son; she handed him an envelope with some muggle money in it and said softly, "To get you by."

She kissed her boy on the forehead and then promptly moved out of his way to the side of her husband.

"WELL WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR BOY? TAKE YOUR THINGS AND GO! BEFORE I HAVE TO EXPEL YOU FROM HERE MYSELF! " his father yelled, his face turning a dark shade of red, as he reached for his wand, and pointed it threateningly at Argus.

Argus whimpered as he slowly moved towards the trunk his father had packed for him, and dragged it. He took one last look at the people he used to call his family; but no one apart from his mother looked back. She waved her hand ushering him to go, fearing what her husband might do to him if he saw that he hadn't gone. Whilst this was going on Argus' father was muttering a spell and removing Argus' presence from all the family photos that crowded the living room.

 _I love you,_ he mouthed to his mother, before turning around and leaving the house forever.

Outside the house, Mrs Norris approached him, and rubbed herself lovingly against his legs. "Well at least I have someone who loves me," he spoke softly and sadly to the cat, walking away from the house, every step breaking his heart a little more.

He made his way to The Leaky Cauldron, which was just a few short miles away from his house. At least being a squib didn't take away his ability to see the pub.

Tom the landlord looked at him funnily when he requested a room for a few nights, and even funnier when the boy paid him in muggle money. Tom gave Argus a cheap room, and told him to shout if he needed anything.

On his second night staying at The Leaky Cauldron, Argus overheard a conversation between two wizards. One, was quite elderly, Argus figured he must be about 50, and the other was about 30. From how similar they looked Argus figured they had to be father and son.

"Son, how is this even possible?" the elderly gentleman exclaimed, as the younger wizard flicked his wand causing the fire which had burnt out a few minutes previously to burst to life once again. "You're a squib!"

Argus lifted his head at the word squib, and even though he knew it was wrong, he listened intensely to the conversation that followed.

"I was travelling in Romania, when I came across this woman. She knew from looking at me that I was a squib. She whispered to me _"I can awaken your wizarding gene."_ I didn't think it could be possible, but I wanted so desperately to feel part of the wizarding world, so I went with her," the younger man explained with a huge grin on his face.

As the older gentleman chastised his son for being so foolish, Argus' heart filled with joy. There was hope for him yet.

"Do you hear that Mrs Norris?" he whispered to the cat that was curled up on his lap. "There's someone out there who could help me get my wizarding powers."

His voice was positively gleeful, as he strained his ears to hear more.

Argus travelled for two days by train to Romania, eagerly anticipating finding this woman who could awaken his wizarding powers. The young gentleman at the pub had been most helpful, and had given him clear and concise instructions on where he could find the Romanian who had helped him. He had known how hard it was to be a squib, struggling to make his way in the world, never truly being part of the magical community, and being frowned upon by every witch and wizard who found out he was a squib.

When he finally reached the heart of Romania, Argus clambered off the train, closely followed by his most loyal and trusted companion Mrs Norris. He searched for hours trying to find the pub that the kind gentleman had told him about.

Argus saw a pub in the distance and eagerly approached it, the man from The Leaky Cauldron had said it was pretty much the Romanian equivalent of The Three Broomsticks.

Just as he was about to enter the pub, a ghastly looking woman came out of the shadows.

"Young Argus," she spoke in a soft, mystical voice. "I have been waiting for you. My name is Maria Luca." She extended her hand in front of her, and not forgetting his manners which had been instilled in him since he was a babe, took her hand and shook it.

"Miss Luca," Argus said hesitantly, trying to find the right words. "I was told you could help me."

Argus felt as small as a mouse, as she gave him a long penetrating stare. It was a feeling that he had been used to his entire life; growing up in the Filch household he had an unloving father, and extremely talented older siblings who constantly flaunted their magic in front of him, every opportunity they got.

"I can young Argus, come with me," Maria Luca said, beckoning him with her index finger and then turning around, expecting him to follow her.

Well I've come this far, Argus thought to himself. Mrs Norris purred at his side and trotted off after Miss Luca.

"I'll finally be worthy of being my parents son," he told Mrs Norris as they had to half run to keep up with the brisk pace that Maria Luca had set.

After a 10 minute walk they finally approached a tired looking house. No it was more like a hut, located in the heart of the countryside, with no other houses or signs of civilisation for miles.

Once they were settle in the house and Maria Luca had explained the process of awakening the wizarding gene, she gave Argus a potion to locate and relax his dormant magical gene, and then began the spell.

Maria had barely begun casting the spell, when the front door to her house opened.

"Mum, I'm home," a voice said in fluent English, which surprised Argus quite a lot since for his whole life he had been subjected to his father's rants and raves about how foreigners are taking over and cannot e bothered to learn the English language.

The interruption distracted Maria Luca as she looked up from what she was doing. Maria fought to regain control of the spell but as sparks began to fly everywhere, Argus was suddenly brought up into the air and then flung against the wall and knocked unconscious.

Argus awoke to the feeling of fur against his legs.

 _Argus, my sweet dear Argus, you're awake_ a voice said. The young boy looked around for the source of the voice, and saw that no one was around.

 _This is so weird,_ he mused to himself, _I must've hit my head really hard._

 _Oh I wish,_ the same voice responded. Argus realised with a start that the voice was inside his head.

 _How is this even possible,_ he thought to himself staring at Mrs Norris, wondering if – no it couldn't be. I'm just hearing voices. Maria Luca will know what's happened, and he decided to jump up off the bed and look for the mysterious woman who had tried to help him.

"Miss Luca," Argus called as he made his way through to the rustic looking dining area.

"Young Argus, you're awake I see, and your adorable young cat is with you too I see," she said smiling brightly as she pottered around in the kitchen making what smelled like bacon and eggs.

 _Adorable ha. I'll give you adorable._

It was the same voice again, inside his head; he looked at Mrs Norris again inquisitively. Surely not!

Mrs Norris hissed at Maria, who simply laughed it off, as she started dishing up breakfast.

"I'm sure by now you've figured out what's happened young Argus?" Maria Luca questioned as she approached the table with two plates full of food.

"I thought maybe..." Argus trailed off not wanting to vocalise the insanity that had occurred to him.

 _Oh but you should. Let's hear the silly woman explain just why I can hear your thoughts._

That voice again. _Mrs Norris_ , thought Argus.

 _The one and only genius._

"Miss Luca, why can I hear Mrs Norris inside my head?" Argus asked, both wanting and not wanting to know the answer. "I thought you were going to awaken my dormant magical gene!" Argus pushed the plateful of food away from him and crossed his arms.

"Ahh well, you see young Argus, when my daughter came home unexpectedly last night, she kind of interrupted the spell," she spoke quietly, sounding quite ashamed. "So instead of awakening your magical gene, somehow it gave you the ability to have a telepathic connection to Mrs Norris here."

"Can we try and awaken the gene again today though?" Argus asked hopefully, wanting more than anything to return home and tell his parents he was a wizard.

Maria Luca's face fell into a sad smile. "I'm afraid not young Argus. See this spell can only ever be attempted once on a squib, and well, you've had your one chance. I am so sorry," she whispered her eyes filling with tears.

 _I'm so sorry Argus,_ came Mrs Norris' voice inside his head.

 _Me too,_ Argus thought sadly to himself. "What do I do now? Argus asked Maria Luca. "I have no family, no home, no magic," he said, his voice breaking as he came to the last word.

"Well young Argus, I would be more than happy to offer you a home here. Where you could learn more about your new special gift, and attend school, if you wanted to that is," Maria Luca offered.

 _What do you think Mrs Norris? She doesn't seem too bad. Should we stay?_

There was silence inside his mind for a few moments as Mrs Norris contemplated what would be best for Argus.

 _Let's stay for a while._

"Okay Miss Luca, we'll stay, but no school," demanded Argus with a frown on his face at the mere thought of school.

 **A/N:-**

 **So how did I do?**

 **Let me know what you thought in a review**

 **xoxo**


End file.
